Tenro Hiroshi
Name Tenro Hiroshi IMVU Name AugustenDomenta Age 25 years old born: 1/11/155AN Gender Male Heigth 6'7 Clan Tenro Personality & Behaviour Hiroshi is a very calm and relaxed kind of guy who carries out his mellow behaviour..Hiro has no intrest in fighting and tends to hide his true nature acept for his tail that always hangs behind him..though being kage Hiro still finds himself to be a cuiriose person which leads him to often wondering around in search for something he has yet to find. for those who get to know Hiro. he is always a very loyal friend and will do anything to protect those that are close to him at any cost even if it means taking on his beast like form. Hiro is also known be looked at as if he where a wise old man though he is still rather young, hiro just tends to find spending his time teaching and studying more importent other then taking his daily walks around the villege. Rank Kage Team N/A Nickname Wolf or Hiro, Hero Strenght *taijutsu *sealing technique *wisdom Weakness *Genjutsu- Terrible *Hand Seals - Below Average *Medical Nin. Jutsu List Academy Jutsu's: *Transformation Technique (E-Rank) *Clone Technique (E-Rank) *Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) *Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) *Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) *Genjutsu (E-Rank) Clan Jutsu's: *Tenro-Style Ninjutsu: Beast-Human Transformation Technique *Beast-Human Fury Kicks *Beast-Human Needle Senbon Taijutsu: *1000 Meter Punch *Cherry Blossom Impact *Leaf Whirlwind *Leaf Great Whirlwind *Leaf Strong Whirlwind *Leaf Rock Destroying Rise Fuinjutsu: *Sealing method 1 *Sealing method 2 *Advanced Sealing Method *Fuinjutsu: Chain Constrictor *Fuinjutsu: Chakra Suppression Seal *Fuinjutsu: Earth Release *Fuinjutsu: Fire Release *Fuinjutsu: Granite Release *Fuinjutsu: Inferno Release *Fuinjutsu: Powered Barrier: *Fuinjutsu: Rushing Water : *Fuinjutsu: Weapon Storage: *Fuinjutsu: Art of Binding: 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Background After the great fall of yumegakure many surviving clans would find themselves homeless and on the flee. Being amongst one of the clans that would make their escape, hiro's clan would travel the lands in search for a new place to call home. Never really finding this place that could fill the space that yumegakure held in their hearts the clan would become divided as some would leave and make do with other places as the rest would continue their search for a new home. As years would pass the tenro would become wondering nomads and the last few to hold the secrets of their clans techniques it wasn't till after the great shinobi war and the death of naruto that the clan would decide to return to their village that laid in ruins. In 145AN the tenro would come to a common agreement with their once enemy the amegiri. The tenro and the amegiri would begin working together to try and restore the village to its once great glory. In 1/11/155AN Hiroshi Tenro was born, being born during the time of yumegakure's reconstruction the village was some what restored though still in bad conditions and over run with bandits and other thugs. hiro would spend his time growing up and learning the meaning of care, patience, and hard work. By the time the academy was built hiro would find himself amongst the first few students to attend yumegakure's academy. Training himself day and night it wouldn't be long that hiro would find himself passing threw ranks. Continuing his hard work and dedication to both his studies and his clan it wouldn't be until he was 15 that hiro would try his first human beast transformation technique. Failing miserably at the technique and gaining a tail out of his horribly fail. It wouldn't be till a few years later and a rank later that hiro would master his human beast technique but by then the tail had long become part of him and though he has the ability to fix it he finds himself rather attached to it. Despite his ability to grow and pass threw ranks in a rather easy fashion hiro had far greater plans for the future. Having grown up and seeing hard work and the strain that people put in on trying to restore and protect their beloved village. hiro would find that his goal in life was to one day restore yumegakure to its rightful glory and clean up the streets from the bandit scum. Keeping his mind and body focused on his goal hiroshi would then find himself in the kage seat at the age of 22. Working hard to restore yumegakure with the help of other fellow yumegakurians. hiroshi has hopes that one day the village will once more be full of life and knows that the village is safe in the hands of the people. Role-Play Section Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: *Village Rp: Diner with the Kage (1/20/14) Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Training: Normei training at hill of illusions (12/24/13) Stamina: Training: Normei training at hill of illusions (12/24/13) Hand Seals: Category:Kage Category:Tenro Clan